Klan Mroźnych Wilków
To jest klan z oryginalnej czasoprzestrzeni, jeśli szukasz frakcji z dodatku Warlords of Draenor zobacz Frostwolf Orcs. Garad (do 10 BDP) Durotan (10 BDP-0 ADP) Thrall (18 ADP-25 ADP) Drek'Thar (0 ADP-18 ADP, od 25 ADP) |Rasy = |Stolica = Orgrimmar (jako członka Hordy) Twierdza Mroźnego Wilka (własna stolica) |Baza działań = Kalimdor Lordaeron |Obszar działań = Dolina Alteraku |Główny język = Orczy |Pozostałe języki = Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) |Przynależność = Stara Horda (dawniej) Nowa Horda Durotar [[]] |Ojczysty świat = Draenor |Waluta = Punkty Honoru |Kwatermistrz = Grunnda Wolfheart Jekyll Flandring |Status = istnieje |Sojusznicy = inne orkowe klany |Pokój = Zjednoczone Plemiona Taurenów Królestwo Opuszczonych |Wojna = Straż Stormpike'a |Data założenia = około 800 BDP |Data reorganizacji = przed 5 BDP (w związku z powstaniem Hordy) 0 ADP (wygnani z Hordy przez Blackhanda i Gul'dana) 18 ADP (po ponownym dołączeniu do Hordy) |Sztandar = left }} thumb|Drek'Thar, przywódca klanu right|frame|Emblemat Klanu Klan Mroźnego Wilka był jednym z rdzennych orkowych klanów pochodzących z planety Draenor, oraz jedynym który nie pożywił się Krwią Mannrotha. Dzisiaj, Klan Mroźnego Wilka zamierza odbić Dolinę Alterac z rąk Krasnoludzich Strażników Stormpike. Historia thumb|right|Emblemat Klanu Mroźnego Wilka w WoWie. Klan Mroźnego wilka był jednym z pierwszych orczych klanów z planety Draenor, mający swój początek w Nagrand nieopodal Góry Dusz, Oshu'gun. Kiedy Gul'Dan zaoferował orczym wodzom niezmierzoną moc, w zamian za wypicie krwi Mannorotha, znalazł się tylko jeden, który odmówił - Durotan z klanu Mroźnego Wilka. Durotan który zawsze był orędownikiem tradycji orkowego społeczeństwa, zaczął stanowczo sprzeciwiać się działaniom Gul'dana oraz pozostałych czarodziejów z Rady Cienia. W konsekwencji Mroźne Wilki zostały wygnane. W strachu o bezpieczeństwo swojego plemienia, Durotan poprowadził szeregi Mroźnych Wilków przez Mroczny Portal by ostatecznie osiedlić się w dalekich Górach Alterac. Za czasów Pierwszej Wojny, Durotan - wygnaniec, powrócił by ostrzec swojego starego przyjaciela Orgrima Doomhammera przed zdradliwością Gul'dana. Niedługo później, Durotan wraz ze swoją żoną zostali zamordowani przez posłańców Gul'dana; przeżył jedynie niemowlak, ich syn Go'el, który został znaleziony przez Aedelasa Blackmoorea i nazwany przez niego Thrallem. Przez Pierwszą i Drugą Wojnę Wilki Mrozu ukrywały się, kultywując stare orkowe tradycje pod wodzą szamana Drek'Thara. Ostatecznie, dwie dekady po ich wygnaniu, zostali oni odnalezieni przez Thralla - syna ich byłego wodza. Pod opieką Drek'Thara, Thrall został szamanem, a niedługo później rozpoczął krucjatę, mającą przywrócić orcze dziedzictwo oraz wyzwolić orków od demonicznego skorumpowania, którym dręczeni byli przez wiele lat. Mimo tego że Mroźne Wilki dzielnie walczyły by uwolnić swych braci spod jarzma ludzi, przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi podczas Trzeciej Wojny, oraz pomogły w odnalezieniu Durotaru, wielu z nich zdecydowało się opuścić swą stolicę. Powrócili oni na ziemię swych przodków, do Gór Alterac, w celu zachowania neutralności na czas gdy spór między hordą a przymierzem narastał. Obecnie jednak, Mroźne Wilki znalazły się w niesprzyjającym położeniu, gdyż konflikt między hordą a przymierzem przeniósł się na Góry Alterac. Wielki Wódz Wojenny a zarazem Wódz Mroźnych Wilków, Thrall - apelował o wsparcie do wszystkich zdrowych i zdolnych do działania członków hordy. Kataklizm Opuszczeni rozpoczęli oczyszczanie Wzgórz Hillsbradzkich z wszelkich form życia. Ten fakt posunął ocalałych mieszkańców Southshore i Hillsbrad Fields do wzięcia worgeńskiej klątwy by mieli szanse przeciwko siłom nieumarłych. Ci worgeni dołączyli do Bloodfang pack i rozpoczęli prosić o pomoc od Straży Stormpike'a, których okradali z wyposażenia i ludzi z Doliny Alterac już od kilku miesięcy bez żadnych podejrzeń. Straż miała pomóc wypędzić Opuszczonych z ziem należących do worgenów.Alliance Battle Plans Gdy Opuszczeni odkryli te plany, natychmiast zwrócili się o pomoc do klanu Mroźnego Wilka. Drek'Thar odmówił pomocy Opuszczonym widząc w nich tylko plagę dla świata i przyrzekł nigdy im nie pomagać.Quest:Matters of Loyalty High Warlord Cromush planował upewnić się że Wódz Wojenny wie o zdradzie klanu.Quest:Stormpike Apocalypse Dolina Alterac thumb|right|Sztandar wojenny klanu Mroźnego Wilka Wraz z Drek'Tharem, klan Mroźnego Wilka żył w Górach Alterac praktykując szamanizm oraz mając Mroźne Wilki jako swoich kompanów. Po uwolnieniu się z ludzkiej niewoli, Thrall postanowił odnaleźć Mroźne Wilki. Dowiedział się o losie jaki spotkał orków, o śmierci ojca oraz o jego prawdziwym miejscu wśród orków jako ich Wódz. Od tego czasu, wyprawa krasnoludów znana jako Straż Stormpike'a prowadzona przez Vanndara Stormpike rozpoczęła wyprawę na tereny należące do Mroźnych Wilków w celu budowy kopalni i eksploatacji złóż. Zamieszkujące Alterac orki uznały to za naruszenie ich ziem. To sprowokowało rzeź pierwszej wyprawy i rozpoczęło bitwę o Dolinę Alterac. Członkowie Przywódcy Wierzchowiec Mroźnego Wilka Wyjec Mroźnego Wilka jest wilczym wierzchowcem, jest on możliwy do kupienia dla wszystkich członków Hordy kosztującym . Tabard Mroźnego Wilka Tabard Wojenny Mroźnego Wilka jest tabardem możliwym dla członków Hordy kosztującym . Ciekawostki *Zabijając Generała Brygady Przymierza w Srebrnej Enklawie w Dalaranie, otrzymuje się 1 punkt reputacji. Zobacz również * Nagrody reputacyjne klanu Mroźnego Wilka Przypisy Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * Linki zewnętrzne de:Frostwolfclan en:Frostwolf clan es:Clan Lobo Gélido fr:Clan Loup-de-givre Kategoria:Frostwolf clan Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Reputacje